(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning unit, an image forming apparatus using the same, and a cleaner.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus adopting, for example, an electrophotographic system, there has been known a cleaning method in which toner on a photoconductor is scraped off by a blade that is a toner scraping member. It has been known that toner storage is utilized in this time in order to give lubricating property between the blade and the photoconductor.